Hermione's Past
by Herminzy
Summary: Hermione gets lost at birth and goes on an adventure to find a family. I added more to chapter one. I would have gone straight to chapter two but the first one was to short not that it isn't know. Chapter two will be up soon it is almost done.


This is my first fan fiction story so if it turns out to be bad don't be mad. It is dedicated to one of my four best friends Lily. Just letting you know in advance that I am not good with grammar and paragraphs. Sorry.

**Hermione's Past**

Part One

Wawawa! Ahhhhhh! could be heard through the door of the emergency room at the St. Jonas hospital. That was the voice of a newborn baby girl. Her parents had just named her what they thought was the perfect name, Hermione. They didn't care what anybody thought about it. They had always wanted to name their future child Hermione. Now that Hermione was born all of their dreams had been fulfilled. They were yet to discover that their little girl was a witch. "Valerie (mom) had finally given birth", thought Zandy (dad). 

Hermione you were the one in my dreams

Now they are fulfilled

Oh I can't believe it

All I have to do is take one look at you

And I can see future stored ahead 

You've made my dreams become reality

I love you Hermione

There is nothing you must say or do 

My love for you is so true 

Wow that was weird. For Zandy hadn't heard his wife sing for so long that he almost forgot how beautiful and talented his wife is. The beauty of her voice filled the surroundings. A bird flew through the open window and sat on the finger that Valerie was holding out for him. Valerie must really be happy. He thought as he walked into the delivery room and joined into the song. The baby giggled gently as she listened to her parents. The music filled her heart. Hermione felt like getting up and dancing but then realized that she did not know how. "Oh well, it was still fun and enjoyable", she thought. 

One day when Valerie and Zandy took little Hermione shopping she disappeared (about a year later). They looked and looked but any trace of their beloved Hermione was gone. Valerie called the police while Zandy when to look for her outside thinking that he should check just in case. He asked everybody that he saw on the street but everyone thought that he was plain crazy. 

When the policeman arrived he introduced himself. He said that his name was Grimy. Grimy could not understand how a little child such as Hermione could have disappeared without a trace. A strange looking man who just steeped out of a store said, "Magic, it was magic". Magic!? Valerie, Zandy, and Grimy said in unison. "Yes, magic. You know wands, spell books and things like that" said the man. That's impossible the policeman thought out loud. Oh, it's possible all right the strange looking man replied. Let me introduce myself he said. My name is Remus Lupin and I am a wizard. I have just finished Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Grimy mumbled something under his breath and then tried to look innocent when Lupin looked at him. Do you not believe me? asked Lupin. Uh, Lupin don't take this the wrong way, but I think you need to go to mental facility said Grimy. 

Here I was thinking that you wanted to find your daughter but silly me why on earth would you ever want to do that. I try to help and you act like I' m crazy. Goodbye! exclaimed Lupin as he began to march down the stairs. Please wait said Valerie. This caused Lupin to swirl around and look am Valerie with awe she actually wanted he's help. What are you doing hissed Zandy with just as much shock as Lupin. "I believe you and if you say that you can help us find Hermione then I am willing to listen", said Valerie. 

"I will help you on one condition"

"anything"

"you have to promise not to tell anybody"

"I promise"

"Well, now that that is settled we should go to your house that is the safest place to do magic".

Grimy left, and the remaining three walked home silently together. The light on the streets was dim and it was foggy and misty outside. Just like the Forbidden Forest thought Lupin. 

The house was very plain in Lupin's opinion. Nice place he said to the Grangers. Let's get started right away said Valerie. Ok said Lupin. Oh my God, I can't believe that I am helping muggles thought Lupin to himself. What is this asked Lupin pointing to a computer. I've never seen anything like it. It's a computer said Zandy sounding very annoyed and you can go online, play games and d write things on it. I guess Muggle Studies teachers don't know about all of the muggle machines. 

Come on guys that's enough. I want my daughter back and if Lupin says that he can help us get her back then lets get to work said Valerie. Yes, yes we really should get to work said Lupin taking out his wand. You are going to try to get back our Hermione using a stick said Zandy. For you're information it's called a wand and it is very powerful retorted Lupin.

A/N

Sorry that it's so short. I really am trying. Don't worry I will add more to this chapter with a little bit of time. Hermione's last name is Granger in the book and I am using it in my story. Don't hate me for the song!


End file.
